Many translational cancer research studies are based on the study of human cancer tissues. This research requires access to samples of human cancers and corresponding normal tissues and also requires expertise of qualified pathologists to assist in the appropriate use of tissues and interpretation of results. The purpose of this core is to provide a centralized resource for collecting and processing samples of solid tumors and hematologic malignancies based on the needs of Cancer Center investigators. The procurement of solid tumor tissues by the Core frequently involves selection of appropriate paraffin tissue blocks as well as collection of fresh-frozen tissue samples. The Core also provides a centralized laboratory resource for conducting immunohistochemistry, and in response to increased requests for immunochemistry on breast cancer samples, is developing breast cancer tissue arrays. Finally, the Core provides consultative services for the assessment of tissue samples and the development and interpretation of immunohistochemistry assays.